


Romance

by orphan_account



Series: 63 Tales Of Chemical Romance [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 63 tales of chemical romance, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Guitar, Romance, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing a song for every track off of every studio album released by MCR (including CW)<br/>So every song from Bullets, Revenge, Parade, Danger Days and Conventional Weapons will have it's on one-shot under the name of the song. For example the first one is Romance, the second is Honey... and so on.<br/>The stories will be anything to do with MCR, inter band ships, cross band ships or members of the band with made up characters created by myself and of course (Non) AUs.<br/>Feel free to suggest any ships or what band member(s) you want to see next.<br/>The story I want character suggestions for is Our Lady Of Sorrows at the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance

Ray sat in his bedroom, just like every other day of his summer vacation, messing with the vintage fender he had owned for nearly two years now.  
He had begged and pleaded for his parents to let him have one for his Birthday or Christmas, but they had not buckled and eventually after over a year of saving, he had enough to buy one, and a cheap amp from the second hand store, but the amp didn't matter, it was all about the guitar to him.  
  
"Ray, darling," His mother called from downstairs. "Rose is here,"  
  
"Hey Ray," His best friend called from downstairs.  
  
"Hey Rosie, come on up," He called back, beginning to play his first musical composition.  
  
He heard her footsteps quickly race up the stairs and she opened his bedroom door suddenly, never failing to make Ray jump as he leaned his prize possession back against the wall.  
  
"Raymundo," She smiled and flopped down onto his bed next to him. Yet again Rosie had dyed her hair, this time a bright purple colour as a pose to the previous puroxide red.  
  
"Hey Rosie," He beamed and set his guitar down to give her a tight hug. "New hair colour I see," He pointed to her long purple hair which made Rosie giggle. To most this would've been just a casual thing but Ray had noticed something. Whenever Rosie dumped someone she changed her hair colour, of course Rosie never got dumped, she made sure of that. If there was even a hint that her boyfriend was planning on doing so she got there first; every time.  
Ray supposed it was her way of moving on from whatever tool she had been dating but he never mentioned it, Rosie wasn't big on talking about emotional stuff, sure other people's was fine but her own feelings were a no go.  
  
"Or course, the red was getting old," Ray frowned at this, confused.  
  
"You only had it for just over a week,"  _And that means you only dated Tre for a week._  He added mentally.  
Ray knew  _Tre_  was a douche from the start, it just took Rosie a little longer to figure out he only wanted her body. Ray would never do that to Rosie, to any girl really, but definitely not Rosie.  
  
"Exactly;  _Old_ ," She stated simply. Rosie glanced over at Ray's Fender and smiled mischievously. "How's that song coming on?" Ray sighed.  
  
"For the last time you can't hear it until it's fini-" But Ray was cut off by Rosie's whining.  
  
"Please, Ray. Because you love me?" She batted her eyelashes over dramatically and rested her head on his shoulder. Ray blushed and gave a deep chuckle.  
  
"If you let me continue, I've finished it," He smiled and picked up the guitar and slid the pick out of the guitar strings at the top of the fret.  
  
Rosie jumped up and down excitedly as Ray plugged in the amp and adjusted the gain and tone so it sounded less electric and more acoustic.  
  
"Hurry up," Rosie squealed just as Ray placed his finger on the right place on the fret.  
  
"Patience," And with that he began to play the musical composition which he had been working on for weeks, day after day straight after school he would practice as much as he could and eventually he had finished.  
Rosie could only stare, dumbstruck as her best friend's fingers practically glided across the fret and he plucked and strummed the exact right notes and strung them all together to make the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.  
  
As soon as Ray finished he looked up to see his friend's reaction, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide as they kept on darting from the guitar to Ray.  
  
He didn't know how to interpret this, he knew it was at least good but not that good and so he could only hope Rosie didn't hate it. "Ray," She began.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fuck that was amazing," Ray blushed and looked down at his bed sheets.  
  
"It wasn't  _that_  good," He insisted.  
  
"Yeah, it really was," Ray looked up again and this time Rosie was smiling at him. "What are you gonna call it?" Ray hadn't thought about that, he had been too busy working on the actual tune.  
  
"Um, I don't know," He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Ray studied his friend more closely and thought he saw an odd gleam in her eye. Before he could question it Rosie mumbled something.  
  
"Fuck it," Was what it sounded like, but Ray wasn't sure- it was particularly hard to form coherent thoughts when his best friend and crush of ten years was kissing him.  
  
Her lips were soft and smooth and he felt sorry for her as his lips were mostly likely chapped and rough, but she didn't complain. She draped her arms around his neck and he awkwardly tried to put his hands on her waist while still holding his guitar.  
  
"Romance," He said simply. Rosie paused and pulled away, confused. "I'm going to call my song Romance," He explained before leaning into to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> This week's update poll: http://goo.gl/xP0rKj  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RoseVestRyan


End file.
